¿Qué es el amor?
by Rosalya L. D'Inverno
Summary: Con el San Valentín a la vuelta de la esquina, el profesor suplente de Literatura deja un trabajo a sus estudiantes: escribir una redacción sobre lo que el amor significa para ellos. Para algunos estudiantes como Rosalya y Alexy no será muy complicado, sin embargo para los chicos...
1. Nathaniel

**Fandom:** Amour Sucré.

 **Parejas:** Harem como nos gusta. :B

 **Rating:** PG.

 **Categorías:** Romance.

 **Sinopsis:** Con el San Valentín a la vuelta de la esquina, el profesor suplente de Literatura deja un trabajo a sus estudiantes: escribir una redacción sobre lo que el amor significa para ellos. Para algunos estudiantes como Rosalya y Alexy no será muy complicado, sin embargo para los chicos...

 **Notas/Spoilers:** Por supuesto, este fic ocurre antes de la llegada de Priya.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

 **1**

 **Nathaniel**

 _"Nadie registra, cronómetro en mano, la fecha de nacimiento de un amor.  
Pero todo el mundo necesita un número rodeado con rotulador rojo en el calendario."_

\- Pomelo y Limón (Begoña Oro).

* * *

 _"¿Qué es el amor?_

 _En el pasado, cuando comencé a leer los romances policíacos y mi mente por primera vez comenzó a explorar los maravillosos secretos ocultos en el fondo de la mente humana, creí saberlo. Nunca lo había experimentado, por supuesto, pero me bastaba y me sobraba con las emociones que los escritores plasmaron en sus libros, un anhelo secreto plasmado en papel y tinta con historias que ellos mismos desearían haber vivido. Esa era mi impresión del amor. Sin embargo, puedo afirmar que nunca estuve tan equivocado._

 _Mucha gente cree conocer la respuesta a esta pregunta. Todos tienen una versión distinta de lo que es el amor, el amor de verdad, ese que te hace ver estrellas y sentir mariposas asesinas en tu estómago. Al final resulta que todas las visiones tienen cosas en común, como las antes mencionadas. Incluso en los libros, cada autor da su punto de vista distinto respecto al amor, y en los géneros ese punto es incluso más variado. De manera que mi mente se encontraba en constante ida y vuelta entre el simple romance de una noche de los libros eróticos y algunas obras de misterio, el romance de verano en los libros juveniles y las numerosas aventuras de los romances de novelas épicas que llevan a un total conocimiento de la otra persona y, por tanto, al amor mismo. No tuve una idea cien por ciento establecida de lo que es el amor hasta que lo experimenté por primera vez._

 _El primer amor es extraño. Cuando sientes por primera vez esas mariposas y sientes que las palabras escapan solas de tu garganta... Es extraño. Pero es así. Es tener la impresión de que sólo conocerás a otra persona más, otra persona amable y educada, y como poco a poco esa persona empieza a tomar más importancia en tu vida._

 _Y te sorprendes a ti mismo mirándola desde el otro lado del salón, y está sentada junto a su mejor amiga, pero aún así tú no puedes dejar de pensar que ella es mucho más bonita que cualquier otra chica con sus ojos brillantes, el pelo largo y sedoso y sus labios color cereza._

 _He tenido experiencias con el romance antes. Un beso inocente en la mejilla cuando era niño, un incidente con otro chico, la declaración de mi mejor amiga... Pero en ningún momento sentido de esa manera, con unos aires tan descomunales que sientes que, cuando escuchas su voz por enésima vez, no te cansas, y quieres oírla más y más hasta intoxicarte con ella y ya no poder resistirlo. Ella es cotilla, torpe, vengativa, ingenua e inocente, pero aún así no puedes verla de otra manera que como una princesa, una princesa perfecta, con su belleza, su encantadora personalidad y todas esas personas que la quieren y harían lo que fuera por ella... Incluyéndote a ti._

 _Y cuando todos sus defectos desaparecen, sólo la puedes ver convertida en la representación más completa de la perfección que pueda haber... Convirtiéndolos en sus virtudes."_

Nathaniel se incorporó rápidamente una vez puesto el punto final en su redacción e hizo a un lado el lápiz. Alzó la hoja y, con cuidado de no arrugarla, empezó a leer y releer varias veces las líneas que había escrito, seleccionando algunos errores y corrigiéndolos con el borrador. Una vez satisfecho con el resultado, esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa.

Había pasado alrededor de cuatro horas en la biblioteca tratando de redactar el texto sobre el amor que el señor Boris les había encargado para la clase de Literatura.

Aquella mañana todos los estudiantes se habían llevado una buena sorpresa cuando, una vez todos en sus asientos, escucharon a la puerta abrirse del golpe y al profesor de Educación Física, el señor Boris, entrando dando saltitos en el aula A. Al notar la confusión general que su llegada había desatado, el señor Boris ocupó su lugar en el escritorio del señor Blanc, el profesor de Literatura, e informó que este se había roto la pierna cayéndose de las escaleras de su casa, y mientras tanto, Madame Shermansky lo había asignado a él como profesor sustituto. Dado que el señor Blanc no había podido mandarle los deberes de las próximas dos semanas, al cabo de las cuales él volvería para ocupar su lugar de siempre, Boris se encargaría de las actividades hasta que estas fueran enviadas. Una vez explicado todo aquello, Boris ordenó que abrieran sus libros y empezó la clase de verdad.

La clase fue bastante normal. El señor Boris no hizo nada fuera de lo normal, o al menos durante un rato, hasta que la hora de la clase terminó y él pidió a los alumnos que no se fueran todavía, ya que debía avisarles acerca de un proyecto que contaría mucho para su calificación final.

—Como el día de San Valentín está tan cerca, quiero que todos hagan una redacción —Los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar—. Esperen, falta la mejor parte... ¡La redacción debe tratar sobre lo que es amor! Lo que significa para ustedes, lo que ustedes definen.

Y allí fue cuando las protestas se dispararon como flechas. Boris tuvo que amenazar con suspenderlos a todos para que aceptaran hacer el trabajo y, como siempre, Nathaniel fue el primero en dirigirse a la biblioteca para empezar el trabajo, usando como referencia todos los libros que había leído. Como ya había terminado el borrador del trabajo, decidió pasearse por las estanterías y leer un poco antes de pasarlo a pluma en otra hoja de papel que había llevado consigo.

Pasó el resto de la tarde entre las estanterías, siendo vigilado por la muchacha encargada de la biblioteca, que con genuina curiosidad se preguntaba qué tenía tan concentrado al delegado principal como para pasarse al menos media hora mordiendo la punta del lápiz y rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Aquí un pequeño especial de San Valentín para las fans. Como el 14 de Febrero está tan cerca y buscaba algo de inspiración para otro fanfic, me vino esta idea y me dije: "¿Por qué no?". Así que la hice. En este caso se trata de una redacción sobre el amor de cada uno de nuestros chicos para el señor Boris, porque si no lo hacen... ¡Los reprueba! *voz de ultratumba*

El próximo trabajo será el de Castiel... Cómo me gustará escribirlo.

¡Saludos!

Joan Bonnet.


	2. Castiel

**Fandom:** Amour Sucré.

 **Parejas:** Harem como nos gusta. :B

 **Rating:** PG.

 **Categorías:** Romance.

 **Sinopsis:** Con el San Valentín a la vuelta de la esquina, el profesor suplente de Literatura deja un trabajo a sus estudiantes: escribir una redacción sobre lo que el amor significa para ellos. Para algunos estudiantes como Rosalya y Alexy no será muy complicado, sin embargo para los chicos...

 **Notas/Spoilers:** Por supuesto, este fic ocurre antes de la llegada de Priya.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

 **2**

 **Castiel**

 _"Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido."_

\- Cassandra Clare (Cazadores de Sombras).

* * *

 _"¿Qué es el amor?_

 _Todo el mundo tiene sus distintos versiones del amor. ¿La más común? El sexo. Claro, sexo. Un par de adolescentes calientes acostados en la parte trasera del coche, con botellas de cerveza y tocándose por todas partes. Es fácil decir que en realidad lo hacen por amor... Como si eso de verdad existiera._

 _Hijos míos, siento arruinar sus ilusiones, pero el amor no existe. Es una simple impresión que inventaron los escritores cursis para poder vender sus novelas. Que yo sepa, en los tiempos antiguos no había amor. ¿No se reducía todo a encontrar a una mujer que pudieran preñar fácilmente? ¿O un hombre que tuviera tanto dinero para mantener a la familia de hipócritas que sólo se interesaban en su propio bienestar? Claro que con el tiempo se fue infundiendo esta idea estúpida del amor con todo tipo de trucos basados en la experiencia para que la gente no pudiera protestar. ¿Mariposas en el estómago? ¿Lo dicen en serio? ¿Qué, acaso les abrieron el estómago de bebés y luego les metieron mariposas que se pusieran a revolotear como idiotas al ver a una persona que ustedes consideren guapa?_

 _En realidad, ni siquiera las maripositas gays en el estómago, ni el acelerado latir de sus corazones (como le llaman muchas chicas cursis), ni la sangre subiéndose a sus mejillas, ni la sensación de que pierden el aliento son signos de amor. La gente suele interpretarlos como tal porque aparecen a menudo, pero no, lo siento (en realidad no lo hago). Según los antiguos griegos, esas sensaciones que ustedes dicen experimentar (y que no dudo que no son más estúpidas imaginaciones suyas por tanta telenovela mexicana o lectura de Creporculo... Perdón, Crepúsculo). Vamos, que según los griegos, estas sensaciones se generan porque el cuerpo humano presiente el peligro cerca, específicamente por parte de esa persona que dicen que ocupa sus pensamientos, y que en realidad es sólo una reacción nerviosa del cuerpo porque sabe que esa persona podría dañarlos y ustedes son tan estúpidos como creer que la aman._

 _Aunque tampoco es que esa supuesta sensación de estar protegidos sea demasiado real. Quiero decir, si se sintieran protegidos por la persona amada, ¿no significa eso que se están creando falsas expectativas de esa persona? ¿No significa que la imaginan como un salvador, un caballero andante que haría lo que fuera por ustedes? Y que, al final, cuando un maldito te asalta en la calle y te roba la cartera o te lleva a un callejón oscuro para hacer ciertas... cosas, esa persona no podrá hacer nada, ni siquiera intentará hacer algo porque velará por su vida y sus propios interesas. Recapaciten, chicas._

 _Ni siquiera pueden decir que el amor sea realmente un sentimiento puro y honesto. A ver, vayamos por lo más básico del asunto. Al fin y al cabo no es más que una estúpida teoría de la ciencia para explicar la desesperada necesidad del ser humano por sentir que alguien lo quiere. ¿Tan solos están los que dicen estar enamorados? Pff. Y siempre de gente que cubre con sus intereses, claro. (Hola, tabla.)_

 _El amor no existe, así de simple. Véanlo desde un punto de vista realista por una vez y tomen cartas en el asunto antes de ser destruidos."_

Castiel dejó la pluma a un lado, sin preocuparse de leer el resultado de su redacción. Sabía de antemano que no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara, el señor Boris nunca le pondría una buena calificación, así que no se preocupó por borrar las múltiples manchas de tinta que había hecho en la hoja al momento de tachar algunas palabras.

Castiel no había esperado al último momento para hacer la redacción como el gamer, Armin, pero tampoco podía decirse que tuviera tiempo de sobra para seguir perdiéndolo. Tenía los ojos de la directora sobre él y estaba seguro de que, al más mínimo fallo, esta saltaría sobre él y utilizaría esa excusa para expulsarlo del instituto.

 _"Estás paranoico",_ le dijo Lysandro cuando le expuso sus dudas, _"La directora no te quiere expulsar, Castiel."_

Sin embargo, no podía creerle. Ya la directora había usado otras tácticas antes para atraparlo. Si algo tenía que celebrarle a la vieja era su astucia para idear planes, maneras de atraparlo. En una ocasión, por ejemplo, le tocó a él buscar al perro y trató de usar esa excusa para castigarlo por tres semanas, afirmando que "sería la última vez que se lo dejaba tan fácil". Con lo que la vieja no contaba era con que Castiel tenía un perro, y sabía exactamente cómo tratar a su chucho. De manera que había conseguido librarse del castigo atrapando a Kiki a los diez minutos de haber huido, tras hallarlo corriendo por el patio y atraerlo con comida. Luego de eso la directora lo dejó en paz por un tiempo, al cabo del cual reanudó sus intentos fallidos.

Castiel bufó cuando sintió una hoja caer en su cabello. Lo malo de su lugar habitual recostado bajo el árbol era que, en febrero, algunas de las hojas que le salían a este acababan cayendo porque no eran lo bastante fuertes como para sujetarse de las ramas y llegaban a su pelo.

—¿Tu redacción de Literatura? —dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Castiel se giró. Sucrette se encontraba arrodillada a su lado, sonriendo. No había notado su presencia por estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos sobre la vieja. Lucía como si acabara de correr un maratón. Tenía las mejillas muy rojas, respiraba entrecortadamente y sus ojos brillaban. El pelo castaño le enmarcaba la cara. Castiel hizo una mueca.

—No, qué va, estoy haciendo la tarea de Química —dijo con sarcasmo. Sucrette lo miró frunciendo el ceño por su comentario. Castiel sonrió, divertido ante su expresión. Molestar a Sucrette era una de sus actividades favoritas, en parte por los gestos que hacía la chica cuando se enfadaba y en parte porque de esa manera se entretenía. La mayoría de las veces Sucrette no había detectado el sarcasmo, pero Castiel insistía en que eso era culpa suya y no de él porque no ser lo bastante lista para entenderlo.

—De todos modos —dijo al cabo de un minuto—, ¿tú ya la hiciste?

—Por supuesto —Sucrette se cruzó de brazos con expresión ofendida—. No lo dejaría de último minuto. La terminé ayer. Nathaniel me ayudó un poco, pero aún así...

Castiel frunció el ceño. De repente la situación ya no era tan divertida.

—¿Cómo que el delegaducho te ayudó?

—¿Eh? —De repente Sucrette fue consciente de lo que decía. Sus mejillas, que ya casi habían recuperado su tono normal, volvieron a tornarse rojas de golpe, aunque Castiel sabía que esta vez no fue por una carrera hasta el instituto—. No, no, no —Sucrette empezó a mover sus manos varias veces en el aire—. Estás... equivocado. No es lo que parece. Es que mi manera de escribir no es muy bonita que digamos, y como Nathaniel es bueno escribiendo quise pedirle ayuda a él, ya que no encontraba a Lysandro, y pues... —Bajó la cabeza—. Bueno, él me ayudó mucho a escribir mi redacción. Pero no ocurrió nada más allá de eso.

Castiel la miró atentamente, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar si lo que decía era verdad o no, aunque en realidad solo lo hacía para ponerla más nerviosa, porque le divertía verla en esa situación. Sabía que Sucrette decía la verdad, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la muchacha nunca le mentiría. No había razón para ello.

Sucrette retorció la falda negra que llevaba aquella mañana, levantándose precipitadamente.

—Eh... Sí, bueno... —murmuró—. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos, Castiel.

Sucrette dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero se quedó paralizada de pronto. Castiel torció el cuello para mirarle el rostro y averiguar lo que pasaba, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sucrette volvió a clavar su vista en él, y, con la expresión decidida, se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Castiel se quedó petrificado al sentir los suaves labios de la chica contra su piel. Sucrette se levantó tan rápido como se había inclinado, más roja que antes, y susurró un tenue: Adiós, antes de irse corriendo a toda prisa hacia el interior del instituto. Castiel permaneció un buen rato allí, con los ojos abiertos, hasta que la visión de loa gemelos Armin y Alexy entrando al instituto sin dejar de discutir lo devolvió a la realidad. Una suave sonrisa se extendió poco a poco por su cara. Acto seguido volvió la vista a su escrito y añadió:

 _"Sí, el amor no existe, sólo la idea del amor creada en base a las novelas de romance. Es un hecho que se ha recabado de la vida real... Pero quizás, solo quizás, el ser humano sea lo suficientemente valiente algún día como para intentarlo. Y hacer que valga la pena. Y probar su realidad. Y sorprendernos."_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Aquí está el de Castiel. Debo decir que me costó bastante escribirlo porque no sé muy bien retratar la personalidad rebelde del chico y su idea del amor xD. Si notaron la redacción de Castiel un poco brusca, es que luego de lo de Debrah es normal que el pobre chico sienta desconfianza del amor y no crea totalmente en su existencia. Pero, como vemos al final, Sucrette le está haciendo cambiar de opinión. ;)

Contesto reviews:

 _PinkyYo:_ ¡Gracias! Yo siempre he tenido la opinión de que cada chico representa un tipo diferente de amor que se puede encontrar en la vida. En el caso de Nathaniel es el primer amor; el amor inocente, inesperado, que no sabes cuándo llegará pero que cuando pasa lo hace con tal fuerza que... Bueno, pues Nath ya lo explicó muy bien en su redacción. :D

 _fuckthehopes:_ Nath me parece el chico más tierno, seguidito de Kentin. n_n Su redacción no podía ser de otra manera. Jajaja, sí, Boris tuve que recurrir al armamento pesado xD. Pero no sólo fueron los chicos los que protestaron... De hecho, solo Rosalya, Iris y Alexy aceptaron hacer la redacción xD. Y lo de Iris fue por su optimismo xD. Gracias por lo de mi manera de escribir. :D Espero que el trabajo de Castiel te haya gustado igual.

 _Irechany:_ Gracias. ^^ Aquí tienes el trabajo de Castiel.

 _Noah Akuma:_ Nath tiene un pasado oscuro que nadie puede descubrir. 7w7 (?) Por lo menos no sabemos quién es ese chico xD (bueno, yo sí lo sé xDD). Castiel fue brusco xD.

 _Elizabeth Corvinus:_ Aquí lo tienes, hermana. Espero que no te haya matado, sinceramente soy demasiado joven para cargar con el peso de una muerte. Dx (?) Jajaja, sí, ya me lo habías dicho. ;) Yo igual adoro la tuya. ¡Bye!

El próximo trabajo será el de Lysandro, que siento que será bastante entretenido de escribir por eso de que el chico es muy bueno escribiendo, al igual que Nathaniel, y muy poético xD.

¡Saludos!

Joan Bonnet.


	3. Lysandro

**Fandom:** Amour Sucré.

 **Parejas:** Harem como nos gusta. :B

 **Rating:** PG.

 **Categorías:** Romance.

 **Sinopsis:** Con el San Valentín a la vuelta de la esquina, el profesor suplente de Literatura deja un trabajo a sus estudiantes: escribir una redacción sobre lo que el amor significa para ellos. Para algunos estudiantes como Rosalya y Alexy no será muy complicado, sin embargo para los chicos...

 **Notas/Spoilers:** Por supuesto, este fic ocurre antes de la llegada de Priya.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemov. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

 **3**

 **Lysandro**

 _"Estoy fuera de los recuerdos, del pasado, pero también estoy perdido.  
Antes o después las cosas que has dejado atrás te alcanzan,  
y las cosas más estúpidas, cuando estás enamorado, las recuerdas  
como las más bonitas... Porque su simplicidad no tiene comparación.  
Y me dan ganas de gritar. En este silencio que hace daño..."_

\- Federico Moccia.

* * *

 _"¿Qué es el amor?_

 _En ocasiones creo saberlo. Se trata de momentos fugaces, veloces, que llegan y se van tan rápido que ni siquiera puedo identificarlos. Porque la veo. La veo al otro lado del patio, caminando, corriendo quizás, radiante y feliz, igual que siempre. Pero lo que yo siento no es igual que siempre._

 _La veo caminando y es entonces cuando todo viene a mi cabeza. El abrasador calor de una tarde de verano. Manos sudorosas, como todo nosotros, colándose en lugares que normalmente consideraría inapropiados, y sin embargo en ese momento importaba tan poco. Jadeos y suspiros entremezclados con respiraciones calientes, chocando contra nuestras fosas nasales. Un aroma a flores que se me hace tan familiar..._

 _Y entonces todo desaparece. Y nuevamente estoy solo. No puedo sentir nada más que frío, arrepentimiento y una intensa soledad cuando miro a mi lado. No hay cuerpos. No hay calor. No hay verano, ni suspiros, ni jadeos ni gemidos. Sólo un espacio vacío, pero a lo lejos la sigo observando._

 _¿Cómo esconderlo? ¿Cómo aparentar que todo va bien, en ese momento? Y es entonces que decido esconderme. Ocultarme en algún lado del club de jardinería, lejos de todo y de todos, en un intento desesperado por esconder lo poco que queda de mí. Porque no está ese ángel en mis brazos, no siento esa maravillosa sensación de cariño y desaliento. Nada importa ya. Y de todos modos, la misma sensación se repite, una y otra vez, así como la firme convicción de que, hagas lo que hagas, no se irá jamás._

 _En ocasiones la veo a lo lejos desde el fondo del pasillo. Está caminando como siempre, correteando de un lado a otro como un ciervo, grácil, elegante, delicado. Un botón de rosa abriéndose al aire primaveral. En esos momentos mi mano habla por sí misma. Antes de darme cuenta, un rostro de facciones angelicales se encuentra plasmado en el lienzo, y sus enormes ojos observan todo con detenimiento, con curiosidad mal contenida, y el pelo flota a su alrededor como los rayos de un sol, o las puntas de una corona._

 _Y yo no puedo dejar de gritar. Grito por dentro. Clamo por más. Más, más, más. Más cuerpos temblorosos, aferrándose como si desearan convertirse en uno solo. Desaparecer. Pero no lo consigo comprender._

 _¿Eso es amor? ¿Ese deseo irrefrenable de hundirme cada vez más profundo, sin piedad ni descanso? ¿Ese temor perenne a perder a una persona que yo considere especial? Y, por encima del mundo, ella destaca como una estrella. En ocasiones me pregunto si realmente existirá. Si realmente será un ser humano, y no un producto de mi cerebro, de mi imaginación. Cuando la miro desde el otro lado del pasillo, no puedo evitar plantearme esa duda nuevamente, intentando imaginar las diferentes maneras en que pude haberla conocido, cómo pudo haber resultado todo de no haberlo hecho, lo que hubiera sido de mí, pero no puedo. Por más que trato, a mi memoria sólo consiguen llegar imágenes difusas que luego identifico como nuestro primer encuentro. Lo que pudo haber sido pierde totalmente el sentido entonces._

 _Cuando me encuentro sentado al fondo del pasillo y la veo pasar, a veces sola, a veces acompañada por una chica de pelo plateado y un chico de pelo azul, me remuevo en mi sitio y de repente paro de escribir en mi libreta. Y, en ese momento, puedo jurar que sé lo que es amor. Porque todo el escenario cambia completamente. Ya no hay suelo recién pulido. Ya no hay paredes blanquecinas, estrechas, que dan una impresión de estar atrapado en una especie de cárcel en vez de estar en un instituto. Ya no hay gente hablando mientras camina a su próxima clase. En vez de eso, hay un bosque. Los árboles altos y delgados, con hojas de un tono plateado que resplandecen con el sol colándose a través. Los troncos blancos y el suelo cubierto de tierra rojiza y fragante. Me veo a mí mismo caminando a través de ese bosque, con los pies bien cubiertos por si llego a toparme con una astilla, o una piedra, o una rama, algo que pudiera lastimarme los pies. Hasta verla a ella._

 _Supongo que mi fantasía no se aleja demasiado lo que soy yo realmente, de lo que me pasa a diario. Pero en mis fantasías ocurren cosas distintas. Ella no me ve para nada. No se acerca a saludarme, no hace señal alguna de saber que existo. Pero, sorprendentemente, no me duele. Tampoco yo intento acercarme. Ella camina, trota desnuda en medio de los árboles, con sus pechos blancos como nieve cubiertos apenas por el abundante pelo castaño que se arrastra detrás de ella, se eleva, flota por el viento, como la estela de una estrella caída. Las flores blancas prendadas a él son casi imperceptibles. Sus enormes luces verdes en medio de un rostro de facciones angelicales, iluminadas por el resplandor de las estrellas en un mundo callado, su cintura moviéndose lentamente al menor movimiento, y los pies descalzos como si tuviera miedo de herirlos. Una mirada feral, una criatura antigua bajo el universo._

 _Yo no me acerco. Me limito a ocultarme entre las sombras, observándola con ojos muy abiertos, como quien contempla un relámpago dormido. Permanezco rezagado, en silencio y temblando de miedo, hasta que la visión desaparece y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy plantado en medio del pasillo, sin poder hablar ni moverme, intentando hacer algo, lo que sea, pero no lo consigo. El tiempo se ha detenido, los minutos han muerto y los segundos permanecen congelados en su sitio en un instante eterno._

 _¿Es eso amor?_

 _Quizá lo sea, quizá no. Quizás ese fuego abrumador, quizás esos pensamientos tan poco apropiados, quizás esas imágenes mentales que ocultan el lado más misterioso de mi ser, sean sólo una tontería. O quizás no. Quizás, sólo quizás, haya podido enamorarme de nuevo. Basta con contemplarla una vez para sentirlo, y verla con ese aspecto de diosa, o simplemente verla con otro hombres y sentir esas ganas desesperadas de gritar hasta que deje de arderme el pecho._

 _Pequeños instantes en que la miro, ella me mira. Me habla, yo no puedo evitarlo, le sonrío y contesto. Y las palabras fluyen por sí solas como si fueran previamente ensayadas, sin hacerme quedar nunca en ridículo. Porque sí, la amo. La amo con toda la fuerza de la que puede ser capaz un alma atormentada, sólo que no pude darme cuenta hasta ahora."_

La primavera en el Sweet Amoris había llegado tan rápido que Lysandro ni siquiera lo había notado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los árboles cubiertos de escarcha habían desaparecido, los niños que solían apelotonarse enfrente del departamento que compartía con su hermano habían dejado de reunirse allí y los caminos ya no estaban cubiertos de nieve. Al día siguiente de darse cuenta, se quitó el abrigo, dejó el sombrero en su cama, guardó las botas de nieve en su armario-ropero y se puso su ropa de costumbre.

—¡Hasta que por fin vienes con la ropa adecuada a la escuela! —dijo Castiel cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta del aula para la primera clase con su ropa cambiada. Lysandro se había limitado a responder con un seco asentimiento y luego se sentó en su sitio de siempre junto a su amigo.

A Lysandro le gustaba el invierno más que ninguna otra estación en el mundo. A menudo, las personas que conocían de su gusto por esa estación en particular se interesaban más de lo debido, lo cual molestaba a Lysandro, el cual intentaba rehuir de toda pregunta sin mucho éxito. Tuvo que explicar más de mil veces que la razón por la que le gustaba el invierno _tanto_ era porque era la estación más tranquila de todas. A pesar de que la primavera lo inspiraba mucho para sus canciones y _poemas,_ y podía decirse que el otoño también, mientras que el verano lo único que conseguía era estropearle las ideas con su calor, el invierno era una estación donde podía quedarse en casa desde muy temprano, observaba la nieve caer o el paisaje blanco, y rápidamente llegaban ideas a su cabeza. Además, todo estaba callado, porque la mayoría de las personas no salían en esa época del año a menos que fuera para hacer las compras navideñas. Por eso, enterarse de que el invierno había tocado su fin había sido algo un poco bastante decepcionante, sobre todo con la tarea encargada por el profesor Boris, de escribir una redacción sobre lo que para ellos era el amor.

Lysandro observó su redacción por décima vez en una hora. Castiel y él habían quedado para escribirla juntos en casa de su amigo, pero a este le surgió un imprevisto (véase, quemó el microondas tratando de cumplir un estúpido reto) y la casa entera terminó con un fuerte olor a quemado, así que le pidió a Lysandro que se adelantara, asegurando que él lo haría al día siguiente. Lysandro no estaba muy seguro de que su redacción fuese especialmente relevante, pero lo había escrito con la inspiración que el club de jardinería le dio, así que rogó por mínimo tener una nota aceptable.

Suspiró, guardando el papel blanco dentro de su mochila sin decir nada. El día empezaba a tornarse bastante caluroso, y prefería pasar la tarde dentro de algún aula, donde recientemente habían instalado ventilación. Y eso estaba a punto de hacer cuando el sonido de una risa cantarina llegó a sus oídos. Lysandro sonrió.

El ciclo había empezado de nuevo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ta-da~! Admito que con este tuve algunos problemas, no sólo porque Lysandro es mi chico favorito y quería hacer algo mereciera la pena tanto como los de Cast y Nath, pero también estaba el hecho de que Lysandro es todo un poeta y cualquiera tendría muchas expectativas en su ensayo. En fin, que espero haber podido representar bien su amor apasionado e intenso por Sucrette.

 _PinkyYo:_ ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te ha gustado. La verdad, aunque Castiel es de los chicos más difíciles en el juego, no se me dificultó nada escribir su redacción, se me hizo aún más fácil que la de Nath xD. Precisamente quería añadirle un toque más "tierno", por así decirlo, para que no diera la impresión de que este capítulo fue un poco brusco. En fin, espero que este no te haya decepcionado. :D

 _Elizabeth Corvinus:_ ¡Hermana Menor! ¡No te mueras que me van a mandar a la cárcel! (?) Si te mueres, no tendrás el beso con Castiel. ;3 Jaja, sí, lo de Creporculo fue porque pensé que él odia esa clase de películas xD.

 _Noah Akuma:_ Cast es un puto nalgas planas, sí xD.

 _Moka:_ Quería hacer algo de San Valentín y esta idea me pareció bastante interesante. Siempre me ha gustado meterme en las mentes de los personajes, sobre todo de los chicos, así que decidí ponerla en práctica. Precisamente esos eran los sentimientos que quería plasmar; la inocencia y la sinceridad del primer amor y el terror y la desconfianza producidos por una mala experiencia del pasado. El amor de Lysandro lo considero tal y como tú dices, un amor apasionado, poético, que va más allá de lo racional. Espero haber podido hacerle justicia. Coincidimos en chico favorito. ;)

 _Aki:_ ¡Gracias! Espero que este te haya gustado. :D

Y eso fue todo por hoy. Próximamente subiré el de Kentin, y veremos lo que nos dice nuestro soldado favorito sobre Sucrette en la representación de ese amor de infancia lleno de temor por los sentimientos del otro y el deseo desesperado de ser algo más. ^^

¡Saludos!

Joan Bonnet.


End file.
